Devices of this type are known, for example, from customer terminals for depositing banknotes or checks, such as are provided by credit institutions. It is extremely advantageous for the operator of such customer terminals if the deposited notes are automatically distributed according to sort to the different storage compartments where they are deposited in organized stacks. Organized and sorted depositing is required in particular if the deposited notes are to be further processed mechanically, for example are to be counted or paid out again. In addition, depositing on stacks affords the advantage that the deposited notes require less space than notes dumped in an uncontrolled manner, and the storage compartments can therefore be kept smaller and do not have to be emptied as often.
A stacking device for notes is disclosed in DE 197 57 421 A1. Said device comprises a rotatable stacking wheel having a multiplicity of fingers whose one end is fastened to the circumference of the stacking wheel and between which a receiving pocket for notes is formed in each case. Depending on the angular position of the stacking wheel, this receiving pocket is open or closed. Thus, in an angular region with an open receiving pocket, notes can be introduced into the stacking wheel, can be moved by the stacking wheel through an angular region with a closed receiving pocket, and finally, in a further angular region with an open receiving pocket, can be deposited on a stack.
A stacking wheel of this type deposits all of the notes which have been introduced on the same stack. For the device of the type mentioned at the beginning, an associated stacking wheel would be required for each storage compartment and, in addition, a transporting mechanism having switches or the like, with which the deposited note is supplied to the corresponding stacking wheel. Such a construction would be complicated, expensive and would also require a lot of space.